Chavie The last rebirth
by chavie
Summary: OS terminée Voilà la dernière partie de la fabuleuse épopée de Chavie. S'il y en a qui arrive là et ben dit donc vous avez du courage Mais j'avoue cela reste assez drole quand même. Bonne lecture et prier pour que je remette pu de fanfic si vieille.


Bon pas de super commentaire cette fois, je sais pas où ils sont passés. De toute manière je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde arrivera à cette 3e fanfic MDRR.

Enfin bref c'est un genre particulier, mes premiers écrits ahaha. Mais bon si je me souviens ce dernier tournant de l'histoire de chavie (faut bien la laisser partir quand même) ben il se barre en cacahouette lool. Mais bon voilà, vous qui avez le courage de lire, marrez vous bien

**Chavie The Last Rebirth**

Où suis je … que se passe t'il ?

**Brad** : Hé Chavie !

**Chavie** : Brad ?

**Brad **: Comment ça va ?

**Enrico **: Hé Chav !

**Chavie** : Enrico ... Forest ... Richard ... Comment ? Où est ce que je suis !

**Forest **: T'es bizarre Chavie … tu es transparente …

**Richard **: Elle ne va pas resté ici … elle n'est pas des nôtres, comme le gars là bas.

Je me dirige vers ce fameux gars.

**Chavie** : Birkin !

**Birkin** : Bonjour …

**Chavie** : Comment … Où est ce qu'on est ?

**Birkin **: Probablement au seuil de la mort enfin pas comme tes copains … eux ils sont bel et bien mort.

**Chavie** : Et nous alors ?

**Birkin** : Tu dois probablement être dans le coma, moi je … je suis contaminé par mon nouveau virus …

**Chavie** : Je disparais ! … je m'efface …

Une lumière blanche m'aveugle.

_PAN, PAN. Des doigts chaud se pose sur mon cou._

_**Homme**__ : Elle vit encore !_

Je suis prise de spasmes et du sang s'écoule de ma bouche. J'ouvre les yeux. Un jeune homme me tient. Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que moi … il est flic, sur son uniforme est marqué RPD ce qui veut dire Raccoon Police … je ne sais plus quoi. Il a les cheveux mi long … enfin à peu près, châtain. Il a les yeux bleu. Plutôt mignon. J'ai quand même le chic pour tomber sur des gars canon dans des circonstance plutôt morbide.

**Chavie** : C'est normal qu'il y a des canaris bleu qui volent dans le ciel ?

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux.

**Chavie** : Nan mais je plaisante !

**Homme** : Jolies cicatrices …

**Chavie** : Ha ouai, j'avais même pas remarqué !

**Homme** : J'm' appelle Léon, policier de Raccoon city.

**Chavie** : Je connais pourtant tous les policiers et je ne t'ai jamais vu … et tu as l'air pas très expérimenté.

**Léon** : Ca se voit tant que ça ? Je suis nouveau … je sors à peine de l'académie.

**Chavie** : Je fais parti des STARS.

**Léon** : Ho … je … j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cette affaire.

**Chavie** : Maintenant tu sais que nous disons la vérité …

**Léon** : Oui … Ca fait longtemps que tu es chez les STARS …

**Chavie** : Non … moins d'un an. Avant j'ai fait mon entraînement et encore avant j'étais secrétaire.

**Léon** : Ha alors pour toi j'suis un ptit jeune.

Je me mets à rire de tout mon cœur.

**Léon** : Je te parais stupide hein ? Tu dois te dire que fait ce gosse à m'enmerder !

**Chavie** : Et tu as quel age ?

**Léon** : 22 ans.

**Chavie** : Hahaha !! Je suis plus jeune que toi ptit malin !

Il se met à éclater de rire.

**Léon** : Je suis vraiment stupide … mais que t'ai t'il arrivé ?

Je ne dois rien lui dire de tout cela … il faut que j'invente …

**Chavie** : J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête et … bah voilà !

**Léon** : Et ces cicatrices ?

C'est des zombies qui me les ont faites !

**Chavie** : Un chat surexcité !

**Léon** : Nous devons aller au commissariat, il y a peut être des résistant là bas !

Mais il n'y a plus personnes de vivant dans le commissariat … Il faut que je le laisse espérer …

**Léon** : Il doit y avoir un moyen de quitter cette ville et puis j'ai été séparer d'une fille par du feu, je lui ai dit d'aller me retrouvé au commissariat. Elle n'a qu'à peine 19 ans.

**Chavie** : Tu as raison allons y … par contre je n'ai plus d'arme … tu devra te débrouillé de ce coté là !

Il m'aide à me lever … quel homme charmant. Nous commençons à courir dans les rues. Léon l'arme pointé en avant et moi entrain de mater ses fesses … heu non je fais pas ça … enfin juste un peu … arg … Il connaît assez bien la ville, il a du y habiter. Le commissariat est à quelque pâté de maison. C'est bien il ne me pose pas trop de question c'est déjà ça … comment ai je pu survivre … j'ai quelques morsures sur le corps et elles sont cicatrisées … pourquoi n'ai je pas été dévorer ? Je ne dois pas avoir la viande tendre … Nous arrivons devant la porte principale du commissariat … merde, j'espère que Némésis ne me suis pas … merde il doit suivre Jill ! Non, je l'ai exterminé … je crois … ma tête est quelque peux troubler enfin plutôt mon esprit pas ma tête … Léon entre en premier.

**Léon** : Hého, y a quelqu'un ?

**Chavie** : … personne ne répondra …

**Léon** : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

**Chavie** : Ils sont tous mort …

**Léon** : Non, c'est pas possible il doit y avoir des survivants !

**Chavie** : Peut être, mais quand je suis venu, il n'y en avait pas.

**Léon** : On va se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain.

Je hoche la tête. Il faut que je trouve une arme et puis je veux pas que ce jeune flic me voit tué à mains nues un zombie. Et pourquoi je n'utiliserai pas mon truc à feux ? Ca aurai peut être été fatal pour Némésis. Léon passe la première porte et me fait un signe comme quoi tout allait bien. J'aurai été un civil, il m'aurai pas lâché dans la nature comme ça. Heureusement que je lui ai dit que je faisais parti des STARS. Que faire … je n'ai pas envi de fouillé le commissariat … mes pas m'emmène instinctivement vers mon bureau … en tout cas les zombies on l'air bel et bien mort … quelqu'un a du passé … ou quelque chose. J'entre dans mon bureau et celui de Wesker … tant de souvenir ici …

_**Wesker**__ : On ne devrais pas ici …_

_**Chavie**__ : Juste un peu d'intimité toi et moi, c'est tous ce que je demande._

_Wesker est assit dans son fauteuil et je suis à califourchon sur lui entrain de l'embrasser dans le cou._

_**Chavie**__ : Aller !_

_J'embrasse Wesker sur la bouche, il me prend par les fesses et me serre contre lui._

_**Brad**__ : Chef je … j'ai rien vu._

_Brad ressort du bureau._

_**Chavie**__ : Merde ! Bouge pas je le rattrape …_

_Wesker n'a pas le temps de répondre que je me précipite déjà à la poursuite de Brad._

_**Chavie**__ : Brad !_

_**Brad**__ : Ah … heu Chavie …_

_**Chavie**__ : Ne dit rien à personne, s'il te plais._

_**Brad**__ : Depuis combien de temps ?_

_**Chavie**__ : 6 mois … ne dit rien aux autres je t'en pris._

_**Brad**__ : De toute façon je n'ai pas envi de me faire frappé par Wesker et surtout pas par toi !_

_**Chavie**__ : Merci._

Et Brad a tenu sa promesse, il ne l'a jamais dit. Je fouille dans mon bureau et trouve un Beretta charger … c'est déjà ça. Je sors du bureau … du bruit … il y a quelqu'un … ou quelque chose dans le bureau des STARS. J'ouvre délicatement et mets en joue une … femme je crois.

**Chavie** : Qui êtes vous ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et pointe son 9 mm.

**Femme** : Et vous ?

**Chavie** : Désolé chérie j'ai posé la question d'abord !

Mais je la regarde mieux … elle a les cheveux attaché brun et les yeux bleu. Elle est en short et veste sans manche … elle a des faux air de … je sors une photo de ma poche et range mon beretta. Elle fait de même … elle a des faux air de Chris … c'est sa sœur …

**Chavie** : Claire ?

**Claire** : Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

**Chavie** : La petite Claire ! Hahaha !!

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux.

**Claire** : On se connaît ?

**Chavie** : Pas spécialement … mais je connaît très bien ton frère.

**Claire** : Où est il alors ? Je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis près d'un mois … et qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette ville !! C'est quoi ces Zombies ?

**Chavie** : Trop long à expliquer … en tout cas ton frère n'est plus là !

**Claire** : Mais toi qui es tu ?

**Chavie** : Une collègue … j' m' appelle Chavie.

**Claire** : Chavie … Chris a déjà du me parlé de toi .. ha oui, il m'a envoyé une photo … tiens… je l'ai sur moi.

Elle me montre une photo … haaa … le bon vieux temps. Elle montre Chris les yeux écarquillés et moi derrière lui, lui serrant le cou … en faite la photo n'indique pas que j'avais sauter sur Chris et accrocher à son cou … et je ne touche pas le sol !

_**Chris**__ : Soit les femmes sont superficiel soit elles sont sensuelle tout dépend._

_J'écoute incognito Chris entrain de parler avec Forest._

_**Forest**__ : Chavie tu la classe dans quoi ?_

_**Chris**__ : Toi tu la classe où ?_

_**Forest**__ : Mmmmhhh …dans les bonnes tout cour._

_**Chris**__ : Moi je la classe dans les non classé._

_Je m'approche derrière Chris._

_**Chavie**__ : Banzaï !!_

_Et je me jette sur lui. Bécca arrive et prend encore une photo, elle ne fait que ça depuis ce matin. Chris se débat ce qui a pour chose de me faire tourner et d'arriver devant lui accroché à son cou. FLASH encore une photo. Je repousse Chris et atterri devant Forest. Il allait sortir un truc mais il a pas eu le temps avec un poing dans la figure … 3__e__ photos … encore. Chris se jette sur moi et me tient par le cou … au moins lui il a pas le jambes dans le vide … il me dépasse largement. 4__e__ photo !_

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Bécca et cherche …

**Claire** : Tu cherches quoi ?

Je sors un album photo …

**Chavie** : Ca !

J'ouvre … toutes les photos y sont … je me mets à rire.

**Chavie** : On avait fait un pari, Rébecca devait aller dans le bureau de Wesker et le prendre en photo … Regarde la tête qu'il a fait !! on dirait un manga !

**Claire** : Je peux les prendre … j'ai peux de photo du boulot à mon frère.

**Chavie** : Si tu veux.

**Claire** : C'est quoi cette photo ?

**Chavie** : Le bal de la police … Chris et moi avions été ensemble …

**Claire** : Et ben il met la main où il faut !

**Chavie** : Regarde la photo d'après !

La photo montre moi giflant Chris.

**Claire** : Ha ouai … Tu es proche de Chris …

**Chavie** : Pas proche comme tu le crois … je ne suis pas AVEC ton frère !

**Claire** : Je sais je sais, tu es avec Wesker.

Mon visage s'assombri … elle est au courent de ça ? …. Chris à du dire plein de chose sur moi …

**Chavie** : Chris t'as raconté ma vie ou quoi ?! Il faudrait mieux pas s'attardé … on doit sortir d'ici !

**Claire** : Je ne peux pas un policier m'a aider et …

**Chavie** : Je sais … il est ici t'inquiète ! Bon aller faut découvrir un moyen de sortir !

On sort du bureau et s'engouffrons dans le commissariat. Il y a de la lumière dans le bureau d'Irons. J'entre … oh mon dieu … la fille du maire est étalée sur le bureau … morte …

**Chavie** : Ok … c'est pas mes affaire … y a t'il une sortie ici ! pour s'enfuir de cette enfer !

**Irons** : Je te protègerai … oui … tu es à moi … à moi seul …

**Chavie** : Laisse tombé Claire, il est fou … viens.

Je prends Claire pas le bras et l'entraîne hors du bureau.

**Chavie** : Il n'est pas sain d'esprit … et en plus il a une arme.

Un bruit ce fait entendre dans la pièce au fond du couloir …

**Claire** : C'est quoi ?

**Chavie** : Un monstre ou … un monstre.

**Claire** : Autant aller voir.

Claire passe devant moi et ouvre la porte.

**Claire** : J'ai du me tromper y a rien …

**Fillette** : Attendez !!

**Claire** : Que fait une petite fille ici !

**Chavie** : Un gosse dans ce merdier !

**Fillette** : Je ne suis pas une fillette ! J'ai 12 ans ! Et je m'appelle Sherry … Sherry Birkin !

**Chavie** : Birkin …

**Claire** : Salut moi c'est Claire et elle c'est Chavie … où sont te parents ?

**Sherry** : Ils sont au travail. Ce sont de grand scientifiques, ils sauvent des gens avec des vaccins.

**Chavie** : Birkin …

**Claire** : Chavie … Allô ??

**Chavie** : Hein … heu oui.

**Claire** : Tu étais dans les vaps.

**Chavie** : Non c'est que … je connais son père.

**Sherry** : C'est vraie ?

**Chavie** : Je l'ai vu ressemant quand j'étais à l'hôpital … il était venu me voir.

**Sherry** : Ah bon pourquoi ?

**Chavie** : Car j'avais un virus rare qu'il connaissait … enfin c'est compliqué.

**Claire** : Viens Sherry, il faut sortir d'ici.

**Sherry** : Non, il ne faut pas sortir. Il y a un monstre qui me poursuit.

**Claire** : Mais nous on est là ! Et on va botter le cul à ce monstre. Pas vraie Chavie ?

**Chavie** : J'ai connu pire que les monstres !

Un hurlement se fait entendre dans le couloir.

**Sherry** : C'est lui, il arrive … il vient me chercher !!

Sherry court vers le mur de la salle et se hisse dans une bouche d'aération … bien trop petite pour moi ou Claire. Je me retourne et me dirige vers la porte qui donne dans le couloir d'où le hurlement venait. J'ouvre celle ci et Claire accourt derrière moi. Arme à la main je m'aventure dans le couloir et arrive au croisement. Des cognements se font entendre derrière la porte à ma gauche. Ceux ci ce font de plus en plus fort. Claire se pose à ma droite l'arme pointée sur la porte … elle ressemble tellement à Chris … il me manque … D'un coup la porte explose et un colosse de plus de 2 m s'approche de nous … c'est pas Némésis, c'est déjà ça ! Il a un impair qui lui arrive jusqu'aux mollets. Il a la boule à zéro et son regard n'exprime aucune émotion.

**Claire** : C'est quoi ce truc ?

**Chavie** : Inconnu au bataillon .. mais … je ne préfère pas qu'il s'approche trop.

Je lui tire une balle en pleine tête ce qui a pour effet de … bah … de rien faire. CLICK, CLICK plus de munitions.

**Chavie** : Claire, rejoins Sherry … je m'occupe de Mister X.

**Claire** : Mais …

**Chavie** : Je suis plus têtu que ton frère ! Je vais l'occupé et tu t'enfuis avec Sherry !

Claire me fait un sourire compatissant, se retourne et se dirige là où nous avons laissé Sherry. Je regarde Mister X dans ce qui semble ses yeux.

**Chavie** : Alors Mister, on se prend pour Barthez !

Il continu à s'avancer vers moi et je fais de même, je commence à courir vers lui mais je glisse sur une marre de sang ce qui a pour cause de me faire cassé la gueule les pieds en avant. Prise dans mon élan je glisse sur le dos et passe entre le jambes de Mister X. Je me relève derrière lui. Il se retourne pour m'affliger un coup de poing fatal. Mon torse se balance en arrière, mes mains touchent le sol et font basculer mes jambes en l'air … Whaou ! J'ai jamais réussi à faire l'ATR ! X rageur lance son poing sur mes jambes, je fais le grand écart au bon moment. De rage il fonce de toute sa masse sur moi. Mon corps m'entraîne dans une série de salto arrière et je ré atterris sur me pieds.

**Chavie** : Ho, maman j'ai le tournis …

Que c'est il passé ?? mon corps réagi sans que mon cerveau commande quelque chose. Du sang coule de ma main … j'ai du me couper en faisant ces acrobaties. Je le lèche. Le sang … arg ma tête … je m'effondre à genoux.

_**Wesker**__ : Birkin ! Tu as vu comment on doit la nourrir !_

_**Birkin**__ : Oui, il y a que le sang qui lui redonne toute ses forces quand elle est faible._

_**Wesker**__ : Mais ce n'est qu'une fillette !_

_**Chavie**__ : Mais j'aime le sang oncle Wesker. Le voir coulé goutte à goutte. Sentir cette sensation dans ma bouche, cette chaleur et ce goût légèrement salé._

--

_Je vais mourir … NON ! Mon sang coule sur ma peau blanche. Plusieurs zombies m'ont mordu. Une intense sensation m'emporte. Je projette les zombies sauf un que je teins par le cou. Mon poing traverse sa poitrine et du sang coule dans le creux de ma amin. Je le bois et me sens de plus en plus forte. Je fais ça à tous les zombies qui m'entourent et je m'effondre pas terre … rassasier._

_**Chavie**__ : Je suis de retour !_

--

Quelque chose m'étouffe. Je me réveille. Mister X me tient la gorge et me soulève. Je sens l'oxygène me manquer. X me propulse dans un mur … par sa force je le traverse et me retrouve 3 pièces plus loin. X s'éloigne. Je me retrouve contre un mur … les os brisés et le sang coulant un peu partout.

--

**John** : Chavie ?

Des mains se posent sur mon cou.

**John** : Elle est morte …

De ses mains il me ferme les yeux. Je les re ouvre d'un seul coup ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauté de terreur John.

**John** : Chavie … tu es en vie ?

Une intense sensation m'envahi. Je me précipite sur John plantant mes dents dans sa gorge ce qui fait couler son sang dans ma bouche. Une force se développe en moi. John se débat et essaye de me repousser mais ma force grandi et je le serre de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur s'arrête. Je le lâche et me recule effrayée … Qu'ai je fait …

**Chavie** : Wesker … tu le savais.

La colère monte en moi …

**Chavie** : Quand je suis blessée je me nourris de sang ce qui me régénère … J'ai tué John … c'est immonde, et quand j'étais petite j'aimais ça ! Qu'est ce que je suis, un monstre !

Je m'empêcherais de faire ça … je le promet pour mes amis et pour moi même … Je me relève et me dirige cers la salle où Sherry nous a laissé … personne. Je retourne vers le bureau d'Irons … personne … mais un passage est ouvert conduisant à un ascenseur. Je le prends. J'atterris au niveau -1 du commissariat. J'avance dans le couloir et ouvre la seule porte. J'entre dans une pièce qui me fait froid dans le dos. La salle est blanche et sent l'alcool de désinfectant. Des objets quelques peut sadiques que je ne décrirai pas. Cela devait être que là que Irons empaillait ses bêtes … j'ai toujours su qu'il était dérangé. Un drap taché de sang est par terre. Je le soulève …arg ….

**Chavie** : Qu'est ce que c'est appétissant ça !

Irons est … en 2 parties avec les boyaux par terre et plein d'autre trucs … j'ai du mal en anatomie moi. J'aperçois un trou dans le sol à coté du corps. Je m'y jette dedans et atterris dans un tunnel taillé à même la roche, la lumière m'aveugle quelque peu. Je continu mon chemin en courant. En continuant j'arrive dans des égout.

**Chavie** : Pouah ! Ca pu !

Je remarque des morceaux de cadavres un peu partout. Qu'est ce qui aurait pu faire une chose pareil ! La réponse ne tarde pas à venir puisqu'elle est devant moi.

**Chavie** : AAHH !! Une araignée géante, pourquoi une araignée géante !! il aurait pu faire un lapin rose géant ! mais pas des araignées … je déteste ça !!

Je ne me pose plus de question et cours à toute vitesse sans prendre la peine de me battre avec. Une porte blindée m'intercepte …. Une porte à code … cool. Alors essayons … Birkin …. Marche pas … Wesker … non plus …. Sherry …. Toujours pas … Chavie ?? Ca marche ! Mon nom comme mot de passe ! On ne me l'a jamais faite celle là ! Je referme la porte sur l'araignée. Je m'avance bute sur quelque chose et m'étale de tous mon long dessus. Je regarde … chouette un corps … de militaire ??

**Chavie** : Que mon nom soit louer ! il a une arme !!

Je la prends et continu mon chemin. J'arrive dans un couloir où des gouttes de sang tombe du plafond. Je lève lentement la tête et aperçois un …un…truc sur 4 pattes avec un cerveau qui dépasse de la tête. Il ouvre sa gueule et tire sa langue vers moi.

**Chavie** : Mal poli va !

Cela à pour tout effet de le faire descendre du plafond et de se planter devant moi. Je lui tire une balle dans le cerveau et de la matière grise coule de la plaie béante. Un liquer … c'était un liquer … je m'en souviens maintenant Birkin l'a appelé comme ça à cause de sa langue. Je continu dans le couloir et arrive à une bifurcation sur la droite. Je découvre le corps de Léon contre le mur.

**Chavie** : LEON !!

**Léon** : Ouai.

**Chavie** : C'est Chavie.

**Léon** : Claire est passé … je lui ai demandé de trouver Ada.

**Chavie** : Qui est Ada ?

**Léon** : Elle m'a aidé … Aide moi à me lever.

Je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et le relève sans difficulté.

**Chavie** : Fais gaf tu es blessé.

**Léon** : Je ne te savais pas aussi forte !

**Chavie** : Je fais de la musculation !

Il me sourit. Un cri se fait entendre.

**Léon** : C'est Ada …

Il se dégage de mon emprise et commence à courir. Je me lance à sa poursuite.

**Chavie** : Attends … le bruit vient d'en dessous … il y a une trappe là !

Il se retourne s'accroupis et essaye de la soulever.

**Chavie** : laisse moi faire !

J'empoigne d'une main la trappe et la soulève. Je recule dégoûté par l'odeur. Léon se jette dans le trou.

**Chavie** : Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

Je saute dedans et atterris le cul dans l'eau croupie … Beurk. Léon continu sa course folle. D'un seul coup ma tête est plongée dans l'eau. Je bois la tasse … double beurk. J'empoigne les mains qui me tiennent et les fait passé par dessus moi. Je sors de l'eau et observe mon agresseur. C'est une femme … en blouse … une scientifique ?

**Chavie** : Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi voulez vous me noyer ?

**Femme** : Vous voulez voler le virus … le fruit de travail de temps d'années de mon mari.

**Chavie** : Birkin … Annette … je me souviens de vous.

_Depuis 5 minutes j'épie Birkin avec une femme. Je ne les entends pas parler mais j'arrive à savoir ce qu'ils ressentent._

_**Wesker**__ : C'est pas bien d'espionné !_

_**Chavie**__ : Ils vont finir ensemble._

_**Wesker**__ : Arrête d'imaginer._

_**Chavie**__ : Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent._

_**Wesker**__ : Comment tu sais ça ?_

_**Chavie**__ : Je sais aussi ce que tu ressens._

_Il paraît troublé._

_**Chavie**__ : Alors vous vous dépêchez vous !_

_**Annette**__ : Qui est ce ?_

_**Birkin**__ : Une de nos meilleurs création._

_**Chavie**__ : Je connais un resto plutôt sympa pour vous deux._

_**Annette**__ : Qu'elle est mignonne._

_**Birkin**__ : Une rose à épines oui, elle a déjà détruis notre prototype de Tyran. Cela prouvais au moins une chose il était pas assez résistant, ou c'est elle qui est trop puissante._

**Annette** : Je vous ai surveillé, comment êtes vous entré par la porte à code ?

**Chavie** : Tous simplement en tapant mon nom.

**Annette** : Chavie ?

**Chavie** : Oui c'est moi !

**Annette** : Comme tu as grandi … Tu es une vraie femme maintenant … mais que fais tu ici ?

**Chavie** : J'essaye de sauvé ma peau ! Et celles de mes amis.

**Annette** : Tes amis sont là pour voler son virus !

**Chavie** : Le virus G ?

**Annette** : Tu es au courent ?

**Chavie** : Birkin … William m'en avait parlé … il me disait tout, j'étais un peu sa confidente … en parlant de lui où est il ?

**Annette** : Il … il … est mort … en quelque sorte … Umbrella a voulu voler le virus G et … et il se l'est injecté !!

**Chavie** : Alors c'est pour ça.

**Annette** : Pour ça quoi ?

**Chavie** : Rien. William m'a fait une prise de sang, il n'y a pas très longtemps … savez vous où il l'a mis ?

**Annette** : Je ne sais pas mais les concurrents d'Umbrella doivent être par ici … il est possible qu'il ai pris l'échantillon.

**Chavie** : Où .. est il normalement ?

**Annette** : Continu par là tu vas trouver un labo … c'est ici normalement.

**Chavie** : Annette ne faite aucune tentative.

**Annette** : J'ai compris que je dois leur expliquer qu'il n'est pas à eux, qu'il ne leur appartient pas.

Annette s'éloigne et me laisse. Un chose que j'ai appris de Wesker … défint personnelle d'abord … mais les autres … je me dirige vers le labo qu'Annette m'a indiqué et entre … il a été fouiller … ça m'étonnerais que mon sang soit encore là …

**Voie** **de** **Femme** : Le système d'auto destruction a été activé, tous les employés doivent se rendre derrière les lignes de sécurité …

Une lumière rouge tourbillonne et la voie ne s'arrête pas …

**Chavie** : Pourquoi c'est une voie de femme pour nous prévenir d'un truc pareil ! … Juste un truc elles sont où ces lignes de sécurité ??

Je sors du labo et observe le couloir … c'est où ?

**Wesker** : Tu as le chic pour te mettre dans le pétrin.

**Chavie** : Wesker !

Je me jette dans ses bras et pleure déjà.

**Chavie** : Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que j'étais un monstre … Pourquoi !

**Wesker** : Je t'aime trop pour ça … je ne pouvais pas te le dire comme ça … mais assez parler ! La sortie est de ce coté tu continu tout droit et tu arriveras devant des rails prends le train et sors de cette fournaise.

**Chavie** : Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

**Wesker** : Je ne peux pas … j'ai du travail à faire … excuse moi.

Wesker se détourne et prend le chemin à l'opposé du mien.

**Chavie** : Wesker !

Il s'arrête sans se retourné vers moi.

**Chavie** : …J'aime Chris …

**Wesker** : Je sais.

Et il continu son chemin. Je vais dans la direction qu'il m'a indiqué et passe une porte … des zombies … des centaines de zombies !! … bon j'abuse un peu peut être, une vingtaine.

**Chavie** : Génial ! J'ai pas d'arme moi ! … enfin …

Mes doigts commence à devenir bleu … c'est quoi ça ! Mes ongles deviennent transparent comme du verre … il se passe quoi là ! Un zombie se jette sur moi et reste gelé sur place.

**Chavie** : Cool !

Je donne un coup de pied dans cette statue de glace de zombie improvisé. Une arme tombe du zombie. Je la prends et dégomme les têtes des autres zombies … plus de balle … tant pis je fonce dans le tas, j'ai plus le temps. Un liquer me barre la route. Je prends mon élan attrape le néon au plafond et atterris de l'autre côté. Le liquer étant perturbé ne cherche même pas à me poursuivre. J'arrive dans une sorte de débarra et un truc … un monstre … enfin une chose bloque le passage.

**Chavie** : Waouh ! C'est quoi ce truc !

**Léon** : Chavie !

**Chavie** : Excuse moi gros monstre non identifier mais tu me bouche la vu.

**Léon** : L'ascenseur va pas tardé !

**Chavie** : Je pense pas que notre ami sera d'accord. Je vais l'occuper un peu.

Je m'approche du monstre et lui tapote le dos.

**Chavie** : Hé ! On ne tourne pas le dos au jeune fille !

Il se retourne et … beurk … il a un bras plus grand que l'autre, terminer par de grandes griffes. Un énorme œil lui serre d'épaule et le reste de tête blonde se perd dans le torse … ça devait être un homme … Birkin ! Le virus G …

**Léon** : L'ascenseur est là !

**Chavie** : Alors qu'est ce que tu attends !

**Léon** : Mais … et toi !

**Chavie** : Il faudrait qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous survive ! Et avec monsieur gros œil, gros bras dans les parages … cela ne joue pas en notre faveur. Alors tu vas prendre ce putain d'ascenseur et sauver ta peau ! moi je vais jouer à la poupée avec gros n'œil n'œil.

… Il me prend quoi là … pourquoi je veux sauver sa petite et misérable vie … je suis un monstre je devrais agir en tant que tel … j'ai tué merde … de mes propres mains … et là je me la joue garde du corps … super héroïne protectrice ! Je me sens bien moi … ?? Léon met en joue Birkin et tire dessus … ha, ces jeunes flics … protéger avant tous !

**Chavie** : D'accord … j'ai compris !

Je cours et fonce dans Birkin. La créature est étonnée et commence à couiner de douleur. Des craquements d'os brisés et des hurlements étouffés dans la gorge de Birkin, il s'effondre par terre et commence à … muter ! Léon m'empoigne et me fait entrée dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se referment lentement. Birkin continu de muter et s'avance vers nous en même temps. Petit à petit, il devient une sorte de boulle de chair non identifier avec un gros œil et une énorme bouche pleine de dents. Il continu à se rapprocher de nous mais les portes se ferme enfin ! L'ascenseur descend encore plus lentement.

Voie de femme : Il reste 5 minutes avant l'explosion.

**Léon** : C'est bon on a le temps l'ascenseur descend et on y est !

**Chavie** : Après on doit trouver un train et traversé des km de tunnel pour être en sécurité.

**Léon** : J'ai le droit d'espéré non ?

**Chavie** : Où sont les autres ?

**Léon** : Claire est parti à la recherche de Sherry et Ada est … morte. Elle s'est jetée d'un pont et j'ai lancé le virus G à sa suite car elle avait été embaucher pour cette conerie.

Mon visage se crispe par la colère.

**Chavie** : Mais tu es fou ! Sais tu seulement ce que peut faire ce virus .. imagine qu'on est pas les seul ici et que l'on le vole ! et …

Tous me paru lucide d'un seul coup. Ada a été embaucher … pas Wesker ! il travaille pour Umbrella et Annette parlait de Ada en faite qui voulait lui prendre le virus. Wesker a du apprendre l'échec d'Ada et il est venu lui même récupéré le virus … mais pourquoi embauché quelqu'un ? … c'est vraie j'oubliais, il est mort au yeux des autres. Je tourne mon regard sur Léon … il est en quelque sort entrain de penser .. c'est triste l'amour .. mais pourquoi je dis ça moi !

**Chavie** : Tu aimais Ada ?

Léon me regarde comme si il était pris sur le faite … comment ai je su ça moi ? Le flash back que j'ai eu, quand j'étais avec Annette … je ressens ce que ressentent les gens autour de moi ?! J'en ai mare moi … je ne suis jamais au courent moi ! L'ascenseur s'arrête enfin et on se précipite en dehors … des rails certes mais pas de train en vu …

**Léon** : Nous allons crevé ici !

Un bruit de train de fait entendre et celui ci déboule à toute vitesse sur les rails.

**Claire** : Léon ! Chavie !

Le visage de Claire disparaît dans le tunnel. Léon et moi nous précipitons pour réussir à nous agripper au train. Nous entrons dedans et traversons les wagon pour rejoindre Claire. Quand celle ci nous parait dans le wagon 2 accompagnée de Sherry.

**Claire** : Vous êtes sain et sauf !

**Chavie** : Nan, moi c'est Chavie et lui c'est Léon !

Tout le monde rit à ma blague qui était la bien venu pour détendre l'atmosphère. Un bruit ce fait entendre dans le wagon derrière nous, Léon et Claire empoigne leurs armes. Je m'approche de Claire et prends la sienne.

**Chavie** : On laisse jouer les pro. Léon aller hop !

**Léon** : On est pas dans Star Trek, on ne se téléporte pas !

Sherry malgré cette blague n'est pas détendu, elle a peur, ainsi que Claire et même Léon. On est trop sur de savoir qu'est ce qu'a fait ce bruit. Léon et moi entrons dans le 3e wagon. Nous atterrissons devant une immense boule de chair, avec un gros œil, une bouche pleine de dents et des tentacules.

**Chavie** : Hé ! on fixe pas les gens comme ça, c'est mal poli !

**Léon** : Chavie, je crois que tu le mets en rogne …

Birkin continu de muter et grossit à vu d'œil.

**Chavie** : Léon, tu vas grimper là haut, je t'aide à monter et après tu me hisse.

Léon ne discute pas. Je lui fais la courte échelle, il atteint la trappe et arrive sur le toit. Il me tend la main pour m'attraper mais la grosseur de Birkin a largement augmenter et commence à couvrir la trappe … je ne vois plus Léon. Je suis seule face à Birkin … mon créateur …. D'un seul coup le monstre m'attrape avec ses tentacules. Je me débat de toute mes force mais l'étreinte mortel se resserre et il me rapproche de sa gueule … enfin ce truc plein de dents là devant moi ! Sa gueule chope mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule, ses dent s'enfoncent dans ma peau … mon sang coule dans sa bouche, mais il ne se contente pas de cela et enfonce ses dents encore plus profondément jusqu'à broyer mes os. Je hurle de douleur mais celle ci ne dure pas et repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Je donne un coup de pied dans l'œil du monstre et celui ci me relâche, je suis presque écrasé contre la porte du wagon … si j'ouvre Claire et Sherry seront en danger mais il faut que je me sorte d'ici ! Je remarque une trappe donnant sous le train. Avant de ma demander le pourquoi du comment, j'ai déjà ouvert la trappe et glissé dedans. Ayant peu d'espace mon dos frotte sur le sol et une odeur de chaire brûlé me chatouille les narines .. c'est moi qui brûle ! Mes vêtements s'enflamme ainsi que mes cheveux … mais je ne ressens aucune douleur … le train s'arrête et je tombe à même le sol … tous va exploser faut pas que je reste là … je roule sur le côté pour sortir de dessous le train, je me relève et voit au loin la lumière … donc le bout du tunnel. Des ombres courent vers elle, c'est alors que je remarque que je ne vois presque plus … et que je suis encore en feu. Mes jambes m'entraînent par instinct vers la sortie. Des explosions se font entendre et ma course s'accélère … mais je suis trop loin de la sortie ! Je ne vais pas y arriver. Etant à 5m de celle ci, une chaleur arrive par derrière et me propulse vers l'avant. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol … encore plus brûler que je ne l'étais auparavant … si ça existait je dirait que je suis brûlée au 10e °. J'entends au loin des voix … celles de Claire, Léon et Sherry.

**Sherry** : Où est Chavie ?

**Léon** : Elle est partie rejoindre tes parents … après m'avoir sauvé la vie.

J'ai envie de leur dire que je suis là … en vie … mais mon apparence leurs auraient fait peur plus qu'autre chose, une femme totalement brûlée et encore en vie.. ça ne court pas les rues ! Je les sens s'éloigner.

**Claire** : Il y a une voiture qui arrive !

La voiture en question s'arrête et les prend. Je les oublie quelque peu et me relève. Mes jambes ont du mal à me supporter amis j'arrive jusqu'à la route. Elle me lâchent et je m'étends dans le sable. Le temps passe mais je n'arrive plus à bouger…

Il te faut du sang.

Hein quoi ?

Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Non, j'ai déjà tué mais je ne le ferais plus …

C'est en toi, tu peux rien y faire.

Si … si je ne peux pas mourir je disparaîtrais.

Ils te retrouveront toujours !

Qui ils ?

Tu le sais très bien … Umbrella veut récupérer sa création.

Ils n'auront rien !

Alors tu vas disparaître comme ça et laisser tes "amis" en péril !

Je … laisse moi … je suis encore maître de ma vie !!

Tu es désespérée et tu ne veux pas avouer ta vraie nature !

Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Si tu l'es. Tu ne te souci que de toi même, tu tues par plaisir … tu es méchante de nature !

Non je suis folle et ça se soigne ! Je n'ai jamais été méchante ! sinon comment pourrai je aimer !

Aimer, tu es bien compliquée de ce coté là et tu ma parle de ça ! AH !

Laisse moi !

J'entends une portière claquer et des pas s'approché de moi.

**Homme** : Heu … vous allez bien ? Ho … mon dieu vous êtes brûlé ! Je vais vous emmener au urgence.

L'homme me relève quelque peu dégoûté et me porte jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'assoit sur le siège de devant et démarre la voiture.

Prends le !

Non.

Si il t'emmène à l'hôpital Umbrella te trouvera.

Je m'enfuirais.

Voyons, il t'a été envoyer prend le.

Je … non ! Il y a déjà eu trop de morts !

Un de plus un de moins qu'est ce que ça change ?

Tout ! Ca change tout si c'est moi qui prend la vie.

Et la tienne de vie ! Tu y pense ?

Je ne devrais pas existé ! … Je suis un monstre !

Et alors tout le monde est un monstre au fond de lui sauf que toi c'est au sens propre du terme.

Je …

**Chavie** : Arghhhh …..

**Homme** : Hého restez avec nous ! Tenez bon.

L'homme arrête la voiture et essaye de me faire dire quelque chose. Mais je ne l'entendais point … la seule chose que j'entend c'est la circulation de son sang. Une forme de paranoïa se forme en moi et je ne pense qu'à ça … de sang. Je me jette sur lui et lui casse la nuque. Je l'ai fait si violemment que la moitié de sa tête c'est détachée de son cou … le sang coule. J'approche ma bouche et commence à lécher. Je suis aussi horrible que ces zombies sans âme …

**Chavie** : NON !

**Fille** : Papa ?

Merde il y avait une fillette à l'arrière.

Il faut exterminer toute les preuves ! Tues la !

J'empoigne les vêtements de l'homme et les met, en terminant par la cape qui me tombe jusqu'aux pieds et qui est équipé d'une capuche me cachant le visage. Je sors de la voiture, ouvre la porte du conducteur et sort de corps de l'homme. Je m'installe à sa place et appuie sur l'accélérateur. Je me dirige vers une petite ville à une centaine de km d'ici. J'entends un hélicoptère ayant décollé de Raccoon … Jill ? Carlos ? J'espère que c'est eux. En regardant dans le rétroviseur j'aperçois un missile se dirigeant sur Raccoon.

**Chavie** : Merde !

**Fille** : Qui êtes vous ?

**Chavie** : Une amie de ton père, il t'a confié à moi.

**Fille** : Où est il ?

**Chavie** : Je ne sais pas … mais ça sent le grabuge … aplatit toi par terre et met cette couverture sur toi ! … ça risque de secouer mais ne sort pas la tête, OK ?

**Fille** : Oui.

La fille obéit à mes recommandation. J'appuie encore plus fort sur la pédale et commence à atteindre les 200 km/h

**Chavie** : Vite …

Une explosion se faite ressentir et la voiture se met à trembler.

**Chavie** : Plus vite …

L'explosion raye complètement Raccoon de la carte. Le souffle de celle ci commence à nous atteindre.

**Chavie** : Aller ….

Dans le rétroviseur je ne vois que du rouge et ça se rapproche de plus en plus. Je sens la chaleur grimpée et dans un dernier effort j'appuie à fond sur la pédale. Nous arrivons à semer ce mur de feux qui c'est arrêté.

**Chavie** : Tu peux sortir, on est sain et sauf. Comment tu t'appèles ?

**Fille** : Je m'appelle Sara … et toi ?

**Chavie** : Moi c'est Chris.

Il faut que je change d'identité.

Et que tu te débarrasse de cette fille.

J'irai au commissariat et je la déposerais … ils sauront s'en occuper.

Tu me déçois … ne vas tu jamais devenir ce que tu es vraiment ?

Nan !

Une chose me vient à l'esprit … je n'ai pas dit à Claire où trouver son frère … merde ..

_**Chris**__ : Ma sœur Claire est ma seule famille, a par une tante qui est à peu près à 100 km d'ici, elle est avocate._

Il faut que j'aille là bas … j'ai un pressentiment. J'arrive en ville et je décide de m'arrêter au commissariat. Je stop la voiture et me retourne vers Sara.

**Chavie** : Je vais devoir te laisser là …

**Sara** : Mais … mon papa ?

**Chavie** : Il a des problème et il t'a abandonné pour te protéger, c'est un homme courageux mais ne parle à personne de moi, d'accord ?

**Sara** : Oui Chris.

L'entendre m'appeler comme ça ma bouleverse quelque peu … il fallait que je trouve un nom, et c'est le seul qu'y m'est venu à l'esprit … aahhhh … Chris … il est en danger avec Wesker en vie … mais je sais qu'il s'en sortira …

**Chavie** : Sara, tu vas descendre et entré dans ce poste de police. Tu vas leur dire que tu as été abandonné par des gens qui ont tués ton père … bien sur en disant ça tu mens, mais tu protège ton père.

Sara se jette à mon cou.

**Sara** : Reste avec moi !

**Chavie** : Je peux pas il … il faut que je sauve le monde, je suis un agent secret donc pas un mot.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle descend de la voiture et me dit au revoir J'appuie sur la pédale et démarre en trompe.

Bien jouer … quelle histoire ! J'en pleurais !!

La ferme.

Tu veux quoi te montrer à le tante de Chris … HAHAHA …. Elle s'enfuirait en te voyant.

Tu n'as pas tord. Je décide de suivre mes pulsions.

Bien !

Je sentis un gang de tueur dans les parages.

Arg … c'est déjà ça, tu vas tuer même si tu pourrai tuer toute la ville à toi seule !

J'arrête la voiture et descend. Je découvre la porte qui mène à leur repère. J'entre et descend les marches. Arriver en bas je découvre près de 10 hommes autour s'une table remplit d'argent et de drogue. Ils se retournent vers moi.

**Homme** **1** : Qui c'est celle là !

**Homme** **2** : Garry c'est encore une de tes putes ?

**Garry** : Non les gars je connais pas cette meuf.

**Chavie** : Vous savez que c'est mal ce que vous faites !

**Homme** **3** : Qui es tu pour nous donné des ordres !

**Homme** **4** : Attrapez là ! Bande d'idiot !

Un des hommes se jette sur moi. Je le frappe dans la poitrine et mon poing traverse sa peu, casse ses cotes et atteint le cœur. Je le sors de sa poitrine et l'homme s'effondre mort. Je porte le cœur encore palpitant et chaud à ma bouche, le léchant copieusement. Une étrange énergie me parcours et une lueur se met à entourer ma peau. Celle ci qui est couverte de brûlure change de consistance et se cicatrise. Les autres hommes se regardent … effrayer … je le sens … Je me précipite avec une vitesse déboussolante vers 3 d'entre eux et d'une main je les décapite ensemble. Je démembres les 5 autres et m'abreuve de leur sang. Il ne reste plus qu'un homme, le fameux Garry. Je m'approche de lui et lève la main pour lui donner le coup fatal.

Utilise ta rage imagine que c'est Umbrella ou alors …

Je me stop. Garry doit avoir dans le 25 ans et ressemble terriblement à Chris …

**Garry** : Pitié …

Il se met à pleurer … qu'ai je fais …. Il me regarde effrayer comme si il regardait un monstre. Je me mets à observer mes mains …. Elles sont d'une blancheur déroutante et le contraste avec le sang est effrayant …. Je me détourne de l'homme le laissant en vie et repart d'où je suis venu. Je remonte dans la voiture et observe mon visage dans le rétroviseur … toutes mes plaies ont disparu et mes cheveux on repoussé … mais le plus déroutant c'est que mes cheveux sont noir ainsi que mes yeux … et mes lèvres sont d'un rouge sang que me fait croire que c'est vraiment du sang … mais ce n'en est pas … un frisson d'horreur et de terreur m'empare … je ne ressemble plus à un humain … ma peau est bien trop blanche. J'aperçois une boutique de cosmétique au coin de la rue … du fond de teint … il m'en faut … je ne peux me balader avec une peau pareil. Mais ma frayeur disparaît en apercevant que ma peau reprend de la couleur. Je soupire de soulagement et met en route la voiture. Je vais aller voir cette tante et lui dire où est Chris, je suis sur qu'elle passera le mot à Claire. Me voilà donc de nouveau sur la route pour une bonne heure … je cherche dans la boite à gant pour trouver des mouchoirs. Je m'essuie le sang qu'il y a sur moi avec.

**Wesker** : Quel massacre !

Je me retourne apeurer perdant le contrôle de la voiture. Il se propulse à coté de moi et attrape le volant, remettant la voiture sur la route. Il me regarde et me fait signe de reprendre le volant. Je repose mes mains dessus et observe la route. Je ne savais que dire … il m'a suivi … vu ce que je suis ….

**Wesker** : C'était de toute beauté ! Ce cœur palpitant dans tes mains t'as fait plaisir, je l'ai vu sur ton visage.

**Chavie** : C'est faux … j'en avais besoin et puis ces gens on tué … a par le jeune Garry.

**Wesker** : J'ai achevé ton travail … il ne faut pas de témoin.

Un froid me parcourt … il a tué Garry … mais qu'en est il de la petite Sara ?

**Chavie** : Que fais tu ici ?

**Wesker** : Tu n'es pas ravi de me voir ? … Je suis déçu …

**Chavie** : Après ce que je viens de vivre je suis sur les nerfs … c'est pas le moment de jouer le parfais petite ami vu que tu ne l'es pas !

Wesker ne broncha pas d'un cil … mais il n'en pensa pas moins, il se sent coupable … de quoi … je ne sais pas mais ça doit être en rapport avec ce que je viens de dire. Il s'attend à me voir m'excusé ou lui sauté dans les bras … mais mon visage est froid et aucune émotions ne paraît. Une légère peur envaillit Wesker .. lui qui n'aime pas ne plus rien contrôler … ma non réaction lui fait perdre tous ses moyens. Il pensait me connaître par cœur, savoir toutes mes réactions … mais j'ai changer … et il vient de s'en apercevoir ….

**Chavie** : Répond à ma question.

Mon ton est neutre et un peu dure.

**Wesker** : Je suis venu pour toi.

Je soupire.

**Chavie** : Ce n'est pas ma question … professionnel ou priver.

Wesker semble quelque peu gêné.

**Chavie** : C'est Umbrella qui t'envoi. Pour me surveiller ou pour me ramener ?

Wesker enlève ses lunettes, frotte ses yeux fermés et les remet.

**Chavie** : Pour me ramener donc.

Wesker ne répond pas.

**Chavie** : Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi si tu vas le faire.

Wesker tourne sa tête et dois me regarder …

**Chavie** : Sans tes lunettes.

Wesker les enlève mais garde ses yeux fermés.

**Chavie** : Qu'y a t il ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es devenu timide ou alors tu es ébloui par moi ?

Je me mets à rire d'un rire qui sonne faux. Wesker ouvre les yeux. Les miens s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes. Les yeux de Wesker ressemblent à ceux d'un serpent ou à quelque chose dans le genre.

**Chavie** : Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

**Wesker** : Rien … je ne travaille plus vraiment pour Umbrella maintenant.

**Chavie** : Alors que t'es t il arrivé ?

**Wesker** : Il fallait bien que je survive à Tyran et que Umbrella me crois mort. Et puis je devais être puissant et avoir le pouvoir au lieu de ça Redfield a détruit cette merveille ! et en même temps tous mes projets !

**Chavie** : Chris n'a rien fait ! C'est moi qui est tuée Tyran et ainsi tes "projets"

**Wesker** : Ceux ci ne change pas mes sentiments envers Chris.

**Chavie** : Ca a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit ?

Wesker soupir ce qui veut dire dans son langage "oui". Il remet ses lunettes.

**Chavie** : Tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions. Si tu me ramène à tes nouveau employeur, tu sera reconnu et puissant comme tu le veux.

Wesker paru étonner que je dise cela.

**Wesker** : C'est ma mission.

**Chavie** : Laisse moi le temps de les voir … de le voir …

Le sourcil droit de Wesker se soulève. Un de ses tiques. Je sais qu'il veut se venger sur Chris mais il faut absolument que je le voit … une dernière fois. Certes je ne laisserai personne m'étudier. Je me jetterai d'un pont ou réquisitionnerait un avion et me cracherai sur le centre général d'Umbrella quand il y aura réunion ! ouai ça, ça serait cool.

**Wesker** : Par amour pour toi je te laisserai.

**Chavie** : Par amour ? Ah oui, c'est vraie. Tu aimes toutes ces créatures que tu as créé.

Wesker est blessé par ce que je viens de dire.

**Chavie** : C'est pas le tout mais j'ai des choses à faire … et tu n'en fait pas parti.

Wesker a encore un de ses tics.

**Chavie** : Tu es mon ennemie donc excuse moi de te quitté assez violemment.

Avec une rapidité qu'il ne peut distinguer j'ouvre la porte de son coter et le pousse dehors … bien sur je roule toujours.

J'ai particulièrement aimé le passe où tu lui dit " par Amour ? …" et quand tu l'as poussé hors de la voiture, c'est du jolie !

J'avoue que … ça m'a fait du bien.

Tu veux vraiment en finir avec ça ?

Pas avant d'avoir vu Chris … il faut que je m'excuse .. j'ai été odieuse avec lui pour le protégé de Wesker … et il faut que je lui dise ce que je suis et que je …

Que tu l'aime.

Un silence se fait.

**Chavie** : Oui, je l'aime. J'AIME CHRIS !!

J'ai entendu pas la peine de gueuler !

Tu n'es pas si mauvaise que ça.

Je te signal que je suis toi !

Pourquoi veux tu tant tuer?

Tuer les personnes qui pourrai dire des choses sur toi, je ne serai pas prête à tuer une ville non plus.

Je comprend.

Nous sommes seules ma vieille, on ne peut faire confience à personne

C …

Pas même à Chris ou aux autres. Comment vont ils réagir quand ils vont savoir ce que tu es ?

Je … je ne sais pas.

Comment Chris, Jill et Bécca ont regardé Tyran ? Comment Claire et Léon ont regardé Birkin ?

Comme … comme des monstre …

Crois tu qu'ils vont te regarder différemment ?

C'est possible … crois tu que j'ai regardé Wesker différemment ?

Wesker et toi êtes du même rang … tous les deux différents des autres. Pourquoi à ton avi vous vous sentez si bien l'un près de l'autre ?

Je pense que … la seul chose qui me relie Wesker et moi c'est notre passé et la fascination de Wesker pour ses créatures …

**Chavie** : On y est …

Je me rappelle que la tante de Chris habite devant un bar, je vais me poster là et surveiller.

Mmmhhhh … une bonne bière …

Peut être si j'ai assez d'argent.

Tu devrais acheter des fringues aussi.

Arg … j'y vais de ce pas, sauf qu'il y a un problème …

Quoi ?

Pas assez d'argent.

Attend tu as la vitesse de superman …

Woman !

Oui si tu veux, donc tu speed dans un magasin prend des vêtements et ressort illico !

Je stop la voiture devant le bar. J'en descends et me dirige dans un magasin de vêtements quelque rues plus loin. En deux temps trois mouvement j'entre dedans et ressort me dirigeant dans les toilette du bar avec les bras remplis d'affaires. Je m'enferme dans l'une des cabine. Je me défringue des habits du gars que j'ai tué et revêt mes nouveaux vêtements. Par contre je garde cette cape, elle me cache bien.

Ouai c'est cool ! On se croirai au moyen age ! Tu veux pas te faire moine dit moi ?

Nan, le diable dans une église ça le fait pas.

Le diable incarné dans une femme … cool… et Wesker c'est qui ? C'est dieu ?

Non, un pauvre pantin entre mes mains. Il ne peut pas me tué … il en est incapable et si il veut me ramener là bas, il sait très bien que ça sera morte que je me laisserai prendre.

C'est sur avec ton charme irrésistible tu le fais craquer ce gars.

Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

Wesker craque sur toi, si tu n'avais pas encore remarquer !

Bravo ! T'es trop forte, j'avais à peine remarquer moi !

Nan, je précise juste que, certes c'est son boulot mais c'est aussi personnel … imagine le chois qu'il doit faire … le pouvoir ou toi … mmmmhhh … j'aimerai savoir l'issu de l'histoire moi.

Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai soif. Je sors des toilettes et laisse les affaires du gars dans la cabine. Je m'assois à une table et récupère un journal dessus.

**Homme** : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**Chavie** : Un café.

Ma table est en position stratégique vu qu'elle est devant les vitres … je peux surveillé toute la vu comme ça. L'homme m'apporte mon café et je lui donne 1.

**Homme** : Attention c'est chaud, je me suis brûlé.

Je prends la tasse à plein main et boit. L'homme repart un peu précipitamment derrière son bar. La plupart des clients me regarde. C'est sur je ressemble à un criminel échappé du moyen age ! J'ouvre le journal et lit.

Catastrophe à Raccoon

Les pompiers essayent d'éteindre le feux et de sauver les survivants possible. La ville aurait été pris dans une épidémie ayant été probablement lâcher par Irons le chef de la police pour faire un chantage au maire. Vu la catastrophe bactériologique la société Umbrella a envoyé les meilleurs de leur hommes pour sécuriser le périmètre. Le chef Irons avait probablement des complices, plusieurs lettres de celui ci avaient été envoyer à C.R, J.V et R.C Ces anciens membres des STARS serait porté disparu à présent. Plus de 7000 personnes ont péris lors de l'explosion d'origine terroriste. Les Etats-Unis sont en deuil pour toute ces personnes décédés dans des circonstance plutôt douteuse.

Et bien on met tous sur notre dos ! enfin sur Chris, Jill et Bécca. On parle pas de moi ? Je suis déçu mince alors … Umbrella n'a pas envi que les autres soit au courent que je suis vivante … tout le monde me croit morte … enfin presque … J'attends là toute la journée plongé dans la contemplation de la maison de la tante … elle doit être assez riche pour avoir une baraque pareil !

**Homme** : On ferme !

Il est minuit passé. C'est vraie les bars n'ont pas le droit de dépasser minuit. J'empoigne le journal et le coince dans mon pantalon. J'entre dans ma voiture et allume le chauffage … en panne … arg … les nuits sont froide ici …

Tu sens pas le froid Crétine !

C'est vraie j'avais oublié … mais le chauffage est un réflexe. Une heure passe … une camionnette blanche se gare devant la maison. L'une des portes s'entre baille et quelqu'un regarde dehors, c'est … David ?! Sa tête rentre et une femme sort avec une fillette … Claire et Sherry ?! David est avec Claire ? Et Bécca où est elle ? Claire et Sherry disparaissent dans la maison. Combien y a t'il de personne là dedans ?

Là y en a 4.

C'est vraie j'arrive à ressentir ce que ressente les gens et en me concentrant j'arrive à discerner 4 sentiments. J'attend dans l'ombre et analyse se que je dois faire … les suivre ! Ils ont déposé Sherry ici car ils vont en mission périlleuse. Claire sort de chez sa tante et entre dans la camionnette. Celle ci démarre quelque seconde après. Je mets le contact de ma voiture et commence à les poursuivre. Mais d'un coup des voitures déboulent derrière moi. La fenêtre passager le la voiture directement derrière moi, un m16 en sort et commence à me canarder la camionnette et moi. Qu'y a t'il de ce coter ? Ha oui … un aérodrome. Je fais un écart sur la droite et empreinte une petite rue. Une voiture me suis toujours mais les autres collent au cul de la camionnette. J'observe mon poursuiveur et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'un conducteur. Je regarde mieux et reconnaît l'homme …

**Chavie** : Wesker …

Je cherche mes armes mais me rappelle que je ne les ai plus.

**Chavie** : Merde !

Plus qu'un seul moyen. Je prépare une boule de feux et ouvre la fenêtre. Je la lance sur les pneus qui se mettent à fondre. La voiture dérape et s'écrase contre un mur. Je continue ma course jusqu'à l'aérodrome. Il y a un avion près et la camionnette n'est pas encore là. Je gare ma voiture sur le parking et en descend. Je m'approche de l'avion et monte dedans … où pourrai je me cacher ? Ha, les toilettes … bon … j'entre dans celle ci et verrouille la porte au cas où. J'entends du bruit peu après … des gens montent et parlent. Je distingue celle de Bécca, Claire, Léon, John et celle de David. Comment se sont ils trouvés ensemble ? J'ai laissé Claire et Léon à Raccoon, et Bécca et David ont été dans le Main … apparemment avec John qui est un petit rigolard rencontré pendant ma formation. Un brave gars … et tireur hors pair ! Le silence se fait … ils doivent être crevé. Bon je peux sortir d'ici … J'ai même pas ressentit le décollage. Je suis dans la partie arrière de l'avion dans un endroit où il y a un frigo … mmmhhh … j'ai une petite faim. J'ouvre le frigo et prend un sandwich. Je mords dedans … beurk c'est froid. DE l'autre coté du rideau où je me tiens un homme, dont je ne connais pas la voix, parle. Je ne suis pas vraiment la conversation, je suis bien trop concentré sur mon sandwich et la voix de l'homme inconnu. En clair si je résume ce que j'ai compris, Chirs et Jill sont en Europe … elle est en vie … et seule avec Chris ! L'inconnu se fait appelé Trent et apparemment leurs donne des renseignements. En ce moment le groupe réfléchi car Trent leur a appris qu'il y avait un nouveau labo qui va ouvrir, ils doivent choisir entre leurs amis et sauvé des gens. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Je tire le rideau et m'avance dans l'allée bordée de sièges … Trent … il travaille pour Umbrella j'en suis sur. Ma cape vole sur les cotés découvrant mon corps, mon capuchon me cache la tête et tombe jusqu'à mon nez, me cachant les yeux. Je m'arrête à mis chemin. Tout le monde est tourné vers moi étonné et … heu étonné ?! A une vitesse hallucinante je parcours le chemin qui me sépare de Trent et le prend à la gorge en le plaquant contre la paroi.

**Chavie** : Que me veut Umbrella !

Ma voix est déformée par la rage et semble irréel.

**Trent** : Vous …

Il paraît affolé. Je desserre ma prise et le laisse respiré. David se leva.

**David** : Qui êtes vous ?!

Je souris intérieurement.

**Chavie** : Réponds à ma question !

**Trent** : J'y ai répondu c'est vous qu'ils veulent.

**Chavie** : Et pour me faire quoi ?

**Trent** : Pour vous étudiez et vous avoir en leur pouvoir.

**Chavie** : Je leur fais tant peur ?

**Trent** : Vous êtes leur plus puissante création … mais aussi la plus incontrôlable.

Les autres observent la scène quelque peut troublé. Mais John s'énerve.

**John** : Qui êtes vous bon dieu ! où plutôt qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

Je suis dos à eux. J'enlève mon capuchon et me retourne lentement.

**Rébecca** : Chavie ??

**Les** **autres** : Quoi ?

**Claire** : Mais comment … l'explosion … et … et

**David** : Création ?

**Chavie** : Je …

Rappelle toi leur regard !

Chavie : J'ai été élever par Umbrella et … bah voilà … ils veulent me récupéré.

**Léon** : Et … tes cheveux et …

**John** : Tes yeux … putain …

**Chavie** : Ha ça ! C'est rien … une coloration et des lentilles.

Bien joué … de toute façon il le fallait.

Que je leur mente … (soupir ) pour eux … pour moi …

Bécca court vers moi et me serre dans ses bras.

**Chavie** : Bon j'imagine que vous devez prendre une décision.

**Claire** : Hein ? … Heu oui ..

**Chavie** : Moi j'aurais une solution. Je pars pour l'Europe rejoindre Chris et Jill et vous vous allez dans ce labo.

**David** : C'est une bonne idée … Vu qu'ils ne sont pas en danger normalement, et puis Chavie tu es une grande fille tu peux prendre toute seule tes décisions mais … nous aurions plus de chance avec toi.

**Chavie** : Vous êtes une bonne équipe … restez comme ça … restez soudé … vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

**Rébecca** : Tu vas nous laissé ?

**Chavie** : Je vous contacterai aux cotés de Chris et Jill.

**Trent** : Donc votre réponse.

**David** : On y va …

Il attend pour voir les réactions des autres.

**Claire** : Passe le bonjour à Chris de ma part.

**Rébecca** : Et à Jill !

**Chavie** : Pas de problème.

Il ne se doute de rien … maintenant il faut que je vois Chris pour lui déballer tout et ensuite je me crash sur Umbrella … avant qu'ils me rattrapent.

**Trent** : Vous avez 6h de vol reposez vous.

Je me pose seule sur un siège dans le fond de l'avion.

Tu vois nous sommes seules

JE suis seule. Comment je vais le dire à Chris … Comment est ce que ça va se passer tous ça … mmmhhh …

**Bécca** : Ca va ?

Elle s'est approchée de moi pendant que je rêvassais.

**Chavie** : Oui … oui …

**Bécca** : Tu … Tu t'es remise ?

Je hoche la tête.

**Bécca** : Merci pour les secours … on en avait vraiment besoin. Voici tout ce qui reste de notre équipe.

Elle désigne John et David.

**Bécca** : Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu là bas ! des zombies avec des armes !! et des serviteurs zombies tout docile qui font ce que tu veux et puis le virus T a diminué de temps de contamination, au bout d'une heure tu es zombifié ! Et il y a plein d'autre genre de bête … c'était horrible ! … Raccoon a été détruite par Umbrella ?

**Chavie** : Oui, moi comme monstre j'ai rencontré Mister X, Némésis et Birkin.

**Bécca** : C'est quoi Némésis ? Les autres on me les a décrit.

**Chavie** : Ho, une sorte de big monstre qui peut pas mourir, qui court plus vite que nous, qui sait utiliser un lance roquette et qui est programmé pour tuer tous les STARS qu'il rencontre … Des zombies esclaves ?? Cool !

**Bécca** : Pas quand c'est un ami …

**Chavie** : Désolée.

**Bécca** : Alors tu vas partir rejoindre Chris … et Jill. Tu l'aimes ??

**Chavie** : Qui Jill ??

**Bécca** : Non, Chris !

**Chavie** : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

**Bécca** : Peux tu y répondre ?

**Chavie** : Je l'aime oui.

**Claire **: C'est vraie ??

**Chavie **: Arg … Je veux me reposer ok ? Alors ouste espèces de commères !

Je ferme les yeux et attends qu'elles s'en aillent. Une main chaude me caresse délicatement la joue. J'ouvre mes yeux … c'est David. J'ai eu une brève aventure avec lui. Un soir, où nous étions bourrés nous avons couchés ensemble. Le lendemain David me demanda si je me souvenais de ce qui s'était passé, je lui répondis non et il dit de même. Maintenant on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Chavie **: Tu te rappelles un soir quand on était bourré et que le lendemain on se posa la question de ce qu'on avait fait ensemble. J'ai répondu que je m'en souvenais pas mais … j'ai mentis, je m'en souvenais et …

**David **: Moi aussi j'ai mentis … je m'en souvenais moi aussi.

**Chavie **: Ha … mais … enfin … heuuuu

**David **: Je ne regrette pas.

**Chavie **: Quoi ?

**David **: Cette nuit passé ensemble, je ne la regrette pas. Et sachant que ça ne se reproduirais plus car nous sommes amis, j'ai conservé ce souvenir d'autant plus.

**Chavie **: Oui, nous sommes des amis et on a pas parlé de ça car on voulait préservé cette amitié et puis de toute façon nous n'avons pas de sentiment l'un envers l'autre … comme frère et sœur !

**David** : Oui.

Mais ce "oui" sonne faux … hein ?? c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? il a des sentiment pour moi, mais il sait que c'est pas réciproque alors il ne m'a rien dit. Si j'avais su, ce matin là après la nuit que nous avions passé … à cette époque je l'aimais moi aussi, encore une chose que j'ai loupé. Mon passé me rattrape, mais le passé reste le passé, autant oublié.

**Chavie** : Tu as l'air fatigué, vas te reposer. Cette mission sera peut être plus dure que tu ne le crois.

**David **: Tu as raison je dois m'attendre à tout avec Umbrella.

Il repart vers son siège. Des murmures me parviennent du siège où sont Claire et Rébecca.

**Bécca **: Ouai … Chavie …

Je m'approche d'elles discrètement.

**Bécca** : Elle a un truc j'en suis sur ! imagine le froid Wesker notre ancien chef lui tombé dans les bras et puis l'autre flic John qui essayait de la draguer !

**Claire** : J'suis sur que Chris n'est pas indifférent et regarde David, il a du y avoir quelque chose entre eux et …

**Chavie** : c'est fini avec ma vie privée oui ?

**Bécca** : Chavie mais …enfin …

**Claire** : On … on te faisait un compliment.

**Chavie** : Les ragots c'est fini ! Chris et David sont des amis, rien de plus ok ! Arrêtez de vous faire des film ! Je sors .. je suis sortie qu'avec Wesker !

Je retourne à ma place et m'endors quasi immédiatement.

--

Je sens l'avion freiner et atterrire. Je me réveille et a le temps d'apercevoir John se précipité vers la sortie.

**John** : Trent est déjà parti …

Je me lève de mon siège et m'approche de David posant ma main sur son épaule.

**Chavie** : Je vais rester ici 1 à 2 heure ensuite je prendrais un avion pour l'Europe.

**David** : Oui … sois prudente.

Je sors de l'avion et je me dirige droit devant moi laissant les autres derrière.

**Les autres** : Attends !!

Je m'arrête et John, Bécca, Clair et Léon se jette sur moi et me serrent dans leurs bras.

**Chavie** : Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?

Tout le monde rit. David reste à l'écart de tout cela. Les autres me lâche enfin et je le regarde en m'approchant de lui et lui faisant de même puis on s'enlace. Je me détourne d'eux puis reprends ma route. Il faut que j'aille à l'aéroport pour trouver un avion pour Paris. Les autres sont recherchés mais pas moi ! J'arrive sur le bord de la route et fais de l'auto-stop. Une voiture grise s'arrête sur le bas côté. Je monte côté passager et me tourne vers le conducteur pour le remercier.

**Chavie** : Wesker ?!

**Wesker** : Oui c'est moi.

**Chavie** : Que … Comment ??

**Wesker** : Umbrella a envoyé des professionnels à ta recherche alors mes employeurs m'ont envoyé.

**Chavie** : Et tu m'as trouvé en premier.

**Wesker** : Umbrella sait que je dois te ramener et fera tout pour m'en empêcher.

**Chavie** : Alors c'est décidé, tu me vends à tes employeurs.

Il ne répond pas à mes accusations.

**Chavie** : Alors tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas faire !

Une voiture nous percute.

**Wesker** : Umbrella.

Wesker essaye de rétablir le contrôle de la voiture mais trois autres nous encercles sur une route totalement déserte. Ils essayent de nous renverser … merde … une seule solution … j'ouvre la porte de la voiture.

**Chavie** : Adieu.

Et je sors de celle ci. J'atteins le sol et me mets à rouler sur moi même en évitant les autres voitures de justesse. Je me relève et cours dans le sens inverse. Les quatre voitures font demi tour. Je me retourne pour les voir se rapprochés de moi et vu que j'ai du mal à regarder derrière moi en courant je me remets à regarder devant moi. J'aperçois que des camionnettes me barrent la route et des soldats sortent de celles ci. Une cinquantaine d'hommes pointent leurs armes sur moi et m'encerclent. Wesker descend de sa voiture et se bat contre les douze hommes des voitures. La fureur m'emporte et du feux crépite sur mes doigts … ma peau redevient blanche et

mes yeux entièrement noirs. Je lève le bras vers eux pour les frapper de ma flamme vengeresse ! Tiens je devrais la notée cette phrase. Mais ils levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit … Des centaines de balles me transpercent faisant voler des bous de ma peau. Des plaies béantes vomissent du sang. Je ne ressemble plus à moi même mais plutôt à une créature écorchée vive.

**Wesker** : NON !!

Il force le barrage et me pris dans ses bras.

**Wesker** : Chavie …

**Chavie** : Moi … qui croyais que tu aimais ta création … mais tu aimais la personne que je suis …..

A la fin de cette phrase qui m'avait coûté tous mes efforts, mon cœur s'arrêta et je sombrais dans le néant … encore …

**Epilogue**

Je ne sais pas où je suis … tout est si noir. J'ai plus aucune notion du temps, je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là … le noir est ma seule compagne. Mais je que suis je bête si j'ouvre les yeux peut être que je verrais où je suis ! Mais j'ai peur, peur de ce que je pourrais voir, c'est pour ça que je n'ouvre toujours pas les yeux. Je n'en ai pas le courage, il faut que je les ouvre, il faut que je vois ! Alors je les ouvre … Il fait tout aussi sombre, mais je parvient à distinguer que je suis enfermée dans une boite doublée de tissu, je suis … non … je suis … dans mon cercueil ! La panique me prend. On m'a enterré ! Je suis enterrée vivante ! Mes poings fermés martèlent le couvercle. Après mainte reprise je réussi à le briser. De la terre me tombe dessus. Je suis bien sous terre. Je commence à gratter, gratter de toute mes forces avec mes pauvres doigts déjà ensanglantés. Je ne sais combien de temps je pris pour me sortir de là mais je vois la lumière. Celle ci m'éblouit un peu mais je continue ma besogne. Il faut que je creuse plus pour que je puisse passer. Le trou petit à petit s'élargi et je me hisse hors de là. Je lève ma tête vers le ciel bleu sans nuage. Je m'assois sur le sol humide d'une dernière pluie et observe ma tombe.

DESTINE Chavie

1976-1998

Never Forget

De lire ça me fait froid dans le dos. Je regarde autour et vois qu'il y a des fleures fraîches. Mais depuis combien de temps suis je restée là ? Les écritures sur la pierre ne sont pourtant pas récente. J'essaye de me lever mais mes jambes ne sont pas encore remises. Je sens un courent d'air dans mon dos et examine comment je suis habillée. Je suis en robe noire qui doit sûrement être très longue, les manches pendent paresseusement et mon dos est entièrement nu. Mes cheveux sont plus longs et quelque peu emmêlés. Mes mains sont déchiquetées par endroit et souillée de terre. Sentant mes forces me revenir, je me lève et commence à marcher le long du chemin menant à la sortie. Alors que je me tiens à présent devant une route je suis étonnée de découvrir des maisons juste en face. Des rires viennent de l'une des maisons avec un bruit de rebondissement de ballon. Je traverse la rue vers cette maison, mais alors que je suis juste en face, un ballon de basket roule vers moi et se stop contre mes pieds … nues d'après ce que je viens de voir. Un homme s'approche de moi, il doit être un petit peu plus jeune que moi même.

Homme : Excusez moi mademoiselle.

Je le regarde avec les yeux ronds … cette ressemblance … non c'est pas possible ! Mes lèvres parviennent à articuler et un mot sort de ma bouche.

**Chavie** : Chris ??

**Homme** : Désoler vous devez faire erreur.

**Chavie** : Tu n'es pas Chris ? … Chris Redfield ?

**Homme** : Non je suis son fils.

Mes jambes cèdent mais l'homme me rattrape. Une jeune adolescente arrive derrière lui.

**Fille** : David qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**David** : Cette demoiselle se sent pas bien, je vais la faire rentré. Chavie récupère le ballon.

Non … c'est impossible … son fils ! et maintenant une fille qui a mon prénom … non … c'est pas possible. David me porte jusqu'à la porte de la maison et l'ouvre. Il avance dans un couloir et atterri dans un salon où une femme de plus de quarante ans lit.

**David** : Maman, j'ai trouvé cette demoiselle dehors. Elle m'a l'air mal en point et puis elle m'a confondu avec papa.

La femme se lève du canapé où David me dépose. Elle se penche sur moi.

**Femme** : Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?

Un flash se produit et je vois alors devant moi Jill. Cette femme serais donc Jill ? la Jill ? Celle que je connais ?

**Chavie** : Jill ?

**Jill** : Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Elle fait signe à David de sortir et de ramener un gant avec de l'eau, des bandes et une brosse.

Jill : Qui êtes vous ?

Je ne parviens pas à y croire …. Jill… ayant près de 43 ans ! Je suis morte pendant combien de temps ?

Chavie : Quelle année on est ?

Jill : 2018, mais vous ne répondez pas à mes questions !

David revient et Jill me lave, me bande et me coiffe. Elle me regarde étrangement et porte sa main à sa bouche.

Jill : C'est impossible …

Chavie : C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Jill : Chavie !

La fille s'approche et pose une main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Fille : Qu'y a t'il maman ?

Jill : Rien ma chérie, rien.

Elle se tourne vers ses enfants.

Jill : Allez préparer à manger.

Elle me regarde et me fait signe de la suivre. Je me lève. Nous allons toutes les deux au premier étage dans une salle de bain. Elle me désigne la douche.

Jill : Tu peu en prendre une, je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Elle sort de la pièce et me laisse seule. Je me dirige vers le miroir et me regarde. C'est normal qu'elle ne m'ai pas reconnu, vu les cernes que j'ai on dirait que je suis morte … mais n'est ce pas ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'enlève mes vêtements et va sous la douche. L'eau est noire de saletés. La douche fini j'empoigne une serviette et me l'entour autour du corps. Mes cheveux ayant beaucoup poussé se retrouve au niveau de mes fesses. Je cherche dans l'armoir à pharmacie et trouve une paire de ciseau. L'empoignant je commence à couper mes cheveux. De longues mèches tombent sur le sol. Maintenant ils sont à longueur raisonnable. Trouvant un élastique qui se balade, je le prends et m'attache les cheveux. Me regardant de nouveau dans la glace, je me reconnais. Chavie retrouve son visage mais pourtant … Jill est vieille et moi … je n'ai pas changé, pas une seule ride. Je secoue la tête et me détourne du miroir pour me retrouver face à face à Jill. Elle me regarde quelque peu effrayée. Elle me tend des affaires et je les enfile. Elle s'appuie contre un mur et maintient son regard.

Jill : Comment est ce possible tu … tu es morte.

Chavie : J'en sais rien je … je me suis réveillée dans mon cercueil.

Jill : ho mon dieu.

Chavie : Alors finalement tu t'es mariée … avec Chris.

Un pincement au cœur me prend.

Jill : Oui et tu as vu nos enfants.

Chavie : Oui, je les ai vu, ils vous ressemblent. Alors, combien de temps est passé ?

Jill : Près de 20 ans.

J'entends la porte en bas claquée.

Voix : Chérie, j'suis rentré !

Je tourne la tête vers Jill et sors de la salle de bain. Je descends lentement les marches. La tête de l'homme se relève vers moi. Lorsqu'il me vit il chancela quelque peu. Il me regarde les yeux rond remplis de larmes. L'homme doit avoir près de 45 ans, quelques rides se dessinent aux coins des yeux. Cet homme … c'est Chris. Descendant les marches deux à deux, je me jette dans ses bras. Il me serre fort et je l'entends pleurer dans mon cou. Les larmes se forment dans mes yeux et je pleure dans ses bras. Le temps passe et on ne se lâche pas. Jill observe au loin. Je fini par le lâcher et du doigt j'essuie ses larmes.

Chris : Que … comment ?

Chavie : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Mais j'ai tant de choses à te dire.

Chris : Moi aussi mais maintenant nous avons tout le temps.

Je baisse les yeux.

Chris : N'est ce pas ?

Chavie : Chris tu as fais ta vie et je dois découvrir la mienne. Je pourrais pas rester avec vous.

Chris : Je comprends.

David : Le dîner est servi !

Chris me prend par les épaules et m'emmène vers la salle à manger en me présentant un siège. Je m'assois et tout le monde vient à table.

Chavie : Alors racontez moi ce qui c'est passé pour les autres et pour moi.

Chris : En fait nous nous sommes tous réunis et on a pris d'assaut le labo de Paris …. C'est là qu'on t'a découvert, morte allongé sur une table d'opération.

Un silence ce fait.

Chavie : Umbrella … que c'est il passé ensuite ?

Chris : Umbrella a fait un faux pas et c'est fait démasqué. La société n'existe plus et les différents virus ont été détruit.

Je soupire de soulagement.

Chavie : Et les autres ? David, Léon et ta sœur ?

Jill : David et John sont morts, désolée. Carlos et Rébecca habitent ensemble et ils ont un fils de 11 ans, billy. Claire et Léon sont mariés et ont des jumeaux Steve et John, 15 ans. Quant à Sherry elle est … en hôpital psychiatrique.

Chavie : La pauvre … David … John… c'est moi qui les ai entraîné la dedans …

Une larme coule le long de ma joue et du revers de la main je l'essuie.

Chavie : Et … Wesker ?

Chris : Je l'ai vu que deux fois. La première il voulait me tué ma sœur et moi, et la deuxième c'était lorsqu'on t'a découvert. Mais comment savais tu qu'il n'était pas mort au manoir spencer ?

Chavie : Je 'lai toujours su mais c'est sans importance. Il ne faut pas que les autres savent que je suis en vie.Ca ne ferait que les troubler d'autant plus.

Après le dîner on se ressasse les souvenir mutuel et les différentes photos. Je suis heureuse oui, heureuse pour eux qui on réussit leur vie même s'ils sont tous resté liés par cette histoire. La nuit tombe et Chris et moi partons sous le porche dehors laissant Jill et ses enfants.

Chavie : Il y a tant de chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

Chris me regarde et attend la suite.

Chavie : Ne m'interrompt surtout pas. Je ne suis pas humaine, j'ai été créé par Umbrella et tout particulièrement par Wesker. Ca doit être pour cela que je ne suis pas morte. Et j'ai tué aussi … car gravement blessée je devais me régénérer avec du sang.

Je marque une pose et Chris me regarde de nouveau les larmes aux yeux puis se précipite pour m'enlacer.

Chris : Peu importe ce que tu es, tu restes ma Chavie.

Je recule quelque peu troubler par ce qu'il vient de dire. J'intensifie mon regard interrogateur.

Chris : Chavie je … enfin j'ai …. Je t'aimais tu sais.

Cette phrase se plante en plein dans mon cœur, si Umbrella ne m'aurait pas capturé j'aurais retrouvé Chris et lui aurait dis que je l'aimais … et peut être que ça serait moi ça femme … mais il faut que j'oublie ça …

Chavie : Chris tu as une magnifique famille.

Chris : Je voulais savoir si, si c'était réciproque.

Mais bien sur que oui gros bêta ! qu'est ce que tu crois ! Cependant je ne pouvais pas dire ça. Alors je pris une voix des plus sereine.

Chavie : Tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami Chris, comme mon grand frère, ça n'allait pas au delà.

Pourquoi lui mettre un souci en plus en lui avouant mon amour ? Il avait celui de Jill.

Chavie : Je dois partir.

Chris : Reste s'il te plait.

Chavie : Je ne peux pas, on appartient plus au même monde. Tu as une femme et des enfants, garde les précieusement.

J'embrasse Chris sur la joue et m'éloigne dans la nuit. J'ai bien fait, je le sais. Mais que dois je faire maintenant …

Chavie : Quelle question ! Je vais à la recherche de Wesker pardi !

La lune se dessina dans le ciel, c'était une lune rousse. Sur une colline haut perchée surplombant un immense désert où dominait encore quelque ruines d'une ville détruite. Une ombre était sur cette colline regardant le ciel et les étoiles. Une autre la rejoignit l'étreignant par derrière, elles se tournèrent alors l'une vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Les deux ombres ne formaient alors plus qu'une seule. Percher sur un arbre mort à côté une chouette hulula. Un corbeau se posa ensuite près d'elle et commença à l'attaquer sauvagement de son bec. Il la dévora petit à petit dans un silence mortuaire, puis il regardant la lune, des morceaux de chaire ensanglanté dans la bouche …

Fin


End file.
